One Crazy Adventure, Away From Home
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! A fic about five girls going on a crazy adventure... thanks to a...crazy lady. SMGWDBZ some own characters. 71505: THINKING OF COMPLETELY REDOING FIC, TAKING OUT OC'S AND PUTTING SCOUTS IN THIER PLACES! POSITIVE FEED BACK IS WELCOME.
1. Crazy Lady

One Crazy Ass Adventure, 

**Away From Home. **

**Chapter 1: Crazy Lady**

               This fic is mostly about 5 girls…and no they're not the Inner Sailor Scouts…though the Sailor Scouts will be in this fic sometime later. This fic has Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Gundam Wing, and some of my own characters. I already have couples picked out. I hope you will like this story and will review. 

            I do not own SM, GW, or DBZ…but I do own Drusilla, Mercy, Isadora, Alexander, and Lenora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Five girls were walking down the sidewalk in Rochester, Minnesota. It was a beautiful say in September. "Hay Drusilla do we have any home work?" asked Isadora, the girl with a little past shoulder length dark cherry-brown hair. "Yeah we do." Drusilla answered, the girl with waist length blond hair with black highlights. "Well what do we have for homework?" Alexandra asked, the girl with dark cherry hair same length as Isadora. "I can't remember. Mercy do you remember?" Drusilla asked one of the girls behind her. "Yeah. We have math homework and I think that's all." Mercy said. The girl with mid-back blond-blue hair. "You guys are lucky you're all on the same team. I'm all by myself." Lenora said, the last girl out of the five with sandy blond shoulder length hair. "Don't worry Nora, hopefully the principal lets you come on the red team." Mercy told her. (an: It you ate wondering what in the hell I'm talking about with this team thing, I'll try to explain. See I'm kind of basing the girls around me and four of my friends and the school around the school we went to. At the school we had three grades; 6,7, and 8, in each grade there are teams, it's hard to explain…it's like different classes but we have teams and on it's too hard to explain. Well in 6 grade there's like three different teams: yellow, orange, and purple…I think that is all of them… For 7 grade it's blue and silver and for 8 grade it's green and red. Does that help? Do you get it now? If you do…good. If you don't tough luck, I'm not going to explain it anymore. ^_^ )  

I hope he lets me." Lenora said. "Well since it's Friday and school just got out, what do you guys want to do?" Drusilla asked her best friends. "How about we go over to one of our houses?" Alexandra asked. "That's a good idea." Mercy said. "Yeah only one thing is we have to decide whose house to go to." Isadora brought up. "Can't go to my house." Alexandra said. "Not mine." "We never go to your house Lenora. Your mom wont let us. Can't go to mine either." Isadora said. "Can't go to mine my little brother has friends over and my mom said no more." Mercy said. The girls looked at Drusilla. "Ok. It's settled we're going to my house than. It's closer to the school anyways." Drusilla said. The girls started walking towards Drusilla's house. Half was there they stopped because a lady in a strange out fit stood there looking at them. "Hello girls. I'm here to ask you some thing important." "Who are you?" Drusilla asked looking at her.                                                     "I am called…"  

"Hello. Tell us who you are we don't have all day!" Alexandra said. Waving her hands up and down starting to get pissed off at the lady standing there wasting their time. The lady sweat droped. "My name is Setsuna and I am called Sailor Pluto." The lady said. "Ok… Sailor Pluto. What do you want from us?" Lenora asked looking at her friends like this lady escaped from the Mental Institute and making a crazy sign with her hands and pointing to the lady. "I'm here to ask you to do a favor for me." "Well…go on." Isadora said slowly growing impatient. "You will be transported to a different dimension. I will give you your memories back from the past and you will.." she said but was cut off by Mercy. "Whoa hold on. What do you mean give us memories from the past." "Here I'll just give them to you. That way I wont have to explain things." She said as she raised her staff and it started to glow. She pointed her staff towards the girls and their foreheads stared glowing. Mercy's forehead glowed and the sign of Mercury appeared. On Isadora the sign of Mars, Lenora the sign of Venus, Alexandra the sign of Jupiter, and Drusilla the sign of the Moon. They got all their memories back from their past.     

Well I hope you like it so far. I'll try to write more soon. Thanks, Moonluna.


	2. Memories

**One Crazy Ass Adventure, Away From Home.**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

*pouts* only one review……that sucks. Thanks who ever reviewed *sighs* I got a headache.

I hope you like story so far…  *sadly sighs* I don't not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z.  The G-boys will be in the next chapter and I'll try to get that out soon. Don't forget to review. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ 

            Last time- A crazy lady…ah…Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto came to the girls and asked them for a favor. They were getting their memories back. 

~*~*~ 

(An: After they got their memories back.) 

            The girls were slightly dizzy when the memories came flooding into their mind. "So that's what our past was?" "Yep. That's right Alexandra. Now I want all you to tell me who your mothers and fathers and brother's and/or sister's names, that you all just got back, so I know you know. Ok?" Pluto asked. "Sure I'll go first then." Lenora said. My name is Heket; my mother's name is Aphrodite, Queen of Venus. My father is Helios, King of Sun; Queen Selenity's older brother, which would make Usagi and Nephthys my cousins, and my half older sister by my mother is Minako the first Princess of Venus and me the Second Princess of Venus and Princess of the Sun." "That's correct Lenora. Now Alexandra you go." Pluto said. "Ok. My name is Maat; my mother's name is Hera, Queen of Jupiter. My father is Raditz, his father; my grand father is Bardock a Saiyan, Kakarot is my uncle; father's younger brother. My half sister is Neith and my aunt is Seshat my father's younger sister. My older ½ sister by my mother is Makoto the first Princess of Jupiter and I the second Princess of Jupiter." "Good. Isadora your turn." "My mane is Neith, my mother is Nit Queen of Mars, and my older ½ sister by my mother is Rei, first Princess of Mars. My father is also Raditz; grandfather is Bardock, my uncle is Kakarot, my father's younger brother, my aunt is Seshat, my father's younger sister, and my half sister by father is Maat. I'm the second Princess of Mars." "Good. Mercy go." "My name is Seshat, my mother is Athena Queen of Mercury, and older ½ sister by mother is Ami, first Princess of Mercury. My father is Bardock, my older ½ brother by father is Raditz, my younger ½ brother by father is Kakarot, and my nieces are Maat and Neith. I'm the second Princess of Mercury." "Good. And Drusilla." "My name is Nephthys, my mother is Selena, Queen Selenity, Queen of the White Moon Kingdom, and my older ½ sister by my mother is Usagi first Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity. My father is King Vegeta, King of planet Vegeta, King of Saiyons, my older ½ brother by my father is Vegeta, Prince of Sayions. I'm the second Princess of the Moon, Princess Eternity and Princess of Saiyons."  

            "Very good, all of you." "Ok. Now why and where are you sending us?" Isadora asked getting more pissed off by the second. "Oh, yes. You'll be going to the Gundam Wing dimension first. Then the Sailor Moon dimension and then the Dragon Ball Z dimension." Pluto said. "Three different places? How long it each place?" Lenora asked. "Yes, three different places. I'm not quite sure how long though." "What about our families and school and every thing here? What will happen here?" Mercy asked. "Your families and the school will be told that you are all going to a school in England and you will write sometimes." "How are we going to write?" Mercy asked looking thoughtful. "I would have you write a letter every once and a while and would bring it back to this world then have it mailed to your family." Setsuna said. "That's cool" Isadora said. "When do we leave?" Mercy asked. "What else do we have to do?" "What do you mean Drusilla?" Lenora asked. "You asked us to do a favor for you. So tell us what that favor is. Now." Drusilla said staring at Setsuna with hate in her eyes. 

            'Boy if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.' Setsuna thought. "Well you'll become Sailor Scouts and will help you sisters fight yuma and learn to fight with your father, brother, or uncle. That's all." Setsuna explained. "That would be two worlds. The Sailor Moon world and Dragon Ball Z world. So what about the third world? The Gundam Wing world, what do we do or what will happen?" Drusilla asked, her light   prussain blue eyes growing darker. "Um…" Setsuna started, swallowing hard afraid what could happen when Drusilla heard the answer. 'She may be the daughter of a peaceful Queen but she has more of her father in her and that could be bad for me.' She thought. "Um…in the Gundam Wing world all five of you will find you…um…soul mates." "What do you mean soul mates?!" yelled Drusilla. "Ah…the guys you're destined to be with. This isn't my idea even though they're cute guys and you all would make cute couples." "Cute guys! When do we meet them?" Lenora asked excited. "Soon Lenora, soon." Setsuna said lightly laughing.  

            "Ok. So what about us having to be Sailor Scouts?" Mercy asked. "Oh. Here take these." She said handing them the sailor pens. Lenora got dark orange, Mercy got dark blue, Isadora got dark red, Alexandra got dark green, and Drusilla got midnight blue. "Ok. Lenora say Venus Freya Power, Mercy say Mercury Miniji Power, Isadora say Mars Merteger Power, Alexandra say Jupiter Shala Power, and Drusilla say Moonluna Power. " Setsuna explained. "Why should I?" Drusilla asked smirking. "Just do it Drusilla. Why are you so stubborn?" Setsuna said glaring at her. "Fine." Drusilla said crossing her arms over her chest. The five girls said what they were supposed to say and they transformed. (an: I'm not going to explain with light show thing when they transform. To hard and I'm too lazy to write it. ^_^) "Ok good. Lenora you are Sailor Freya." Lenora's outfit was dark orange. (like Sailor Venus but dark orange.) "Mercy you are Sailor Miniji." Mercy's outfit was dark blue. (like Sailor Mercury but dark blue.) "Isadora you're Sailor Merteger." Isadora's outfit was dark red. (like Sailor Mars but dark red.) "Alexandra you're Sailor Shala." (like Sailor Jupiter but dark green.) "And Drusilla you're Sailor Moonluna." Drusilla's outfit was midnight blue. (you get it.) 

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Next chapter the G-boys are in. Thanks Moonluna. 


	3. Character Info and note

**One Crazy Adventure, Away From Home.**

**Own character Info:**

Ø Present name: Drusilla Thea Moon.      Nickname: Dru 

            Past name: Nephthys, Princess of Vegeta, Second Princess of Moon, Princess Eternity.

                        Mother: Queen Selenity, Queen of Moon.

                        Father: King Vegeta

Siblings: Older ½ brother by father-Prince Vegeta.                                                                                                                       Older ½ sister by mother-Usagi, Princess Serenity, 1st Princess of Moon.  Cousin- Lenora.

            Sailor Scout- Sailor Moonluna 

Gundam Info: Gundam-Moonluna, pilot-06, codename-Nephthys. 

Look: hair- waist length, blond hair with black highlights. Eyes-light purssain blue.  

Ø Present name: Isadora Gweneth Fire.     Nickname: Adora.

Past name: Neith, Second Princess of Mars.

            Mother: Queen Nit, Queen of Mars.

            Father: Raditz 

Siblings: Older ½ sister by mother-Rei, 1st Princess of Mars. ½ sister by father-Alexandra.

Uncle, father's younger brother-Goku. Aunt, father's younger sister-Seshat. Grandfather, father's dad- Bardock.

            Sailor Scout- Sailor Mertger.

Gundam Info: Gundam-Mertger, pilot-07, codename-Neith.

Look: hair-dark cherry-brown, a little past shoulders. Eyes-light brown. 

Ø Present name: Alexandra Electra Lightning.     Nickname: Alex.

Past name: Maat, Second Princess of Jupiter.

            Mother: Queen Hera, Queen of Jupiter.

            Father: Raditz 

Siblings: Older ½ sister by mother-Makoto, 1st Princess of Jupiter. ½ sister by father-Isadora.

Uncle, father's younger brother-Goku. Aunt, father's younger sister-Seshat. Grandfather, father's dad-Bardock. 

            Sailor Scout: Sailor Shala.

Gundam Info: Gundam-Shala, pilot-08, codename-Maat.

Look: hair-dark cherry, a little past shoulders. Eyes- light hazel green.   

Ø Present name: Mercy Rose Water.    Nickname: Merc.

Past name: Seshat, Second Princess of Mercury.

            Mother: Queen Athena, Queen of Mercury.

            Father: Bardock.

Siblings: Older ½ sister by mother-Ami. Older ½ brother by father-Raditz. Younger ½ brother by father-Goku.

Nieces-Neith and Maat. 

            Sailor Scout: Sailor Miniji.

Gindam Info: Gundam-Miniji, pilot-09, codename-Seshat.

Look: hair- mid-back blond-blue. Eyes-sky blue.

Ø Present name: Lenora Viola Love.    Nickname: Nora.

Past name: Heket, Second Princess of Venus.

            Mother: Queen Aphrodite, Queen of Venus.

            Father: King Helios, King of Sun. Brother of Queen Selenity.

Siblings: Older ½ sister by mother-Minako. Cousin- Usagi and Drusilla.  

            Sailor Scout: Sailor Freya.

Gundam Info: Gundam-Freya, pilot-10, code name-Heket.

Look: hair- shoulder length sandy blond. Eyes- light blue.   

                        Couples:           Drusilla and Herro 

                                                Isadora and Quatre

                                                Alexandra and Wufei

                                                Mercy and Trowa 

                                                Lenora and Duo

            I decided to take Ass out of the title. *sighs* only two reviews. Thanks Aka V-Chan and who else reviewed. And yes I'm putting my characters with the G-boys. If you don't like it…well I was hoping that everyone would like it just a little bit…but oh well. I'm going to continue writing and posting more chapters even though I don't get much reviews. I'm sorry for writing a sucky story ya all. Thanks Moonluna. 


	4. Crazy Ol' Man

          One Crazy Adventure, Away From Home 

**                             Chapter 3: Crazy Ol' Man **

The g-boys are in this chapter. Hope you like it…I doubt it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "God this is gay." Drusilla said sighing. "Drusilla shut up." Setsuna said. "Ok when you'll get to the Gundam Wing world you'll arrive at a ware house. There an older man named Dr.J. He knows I brought you guys there and you'll be helping out the Gundam pilots." "Who are the Gundam pilots?"  Mercy asked. "Um…they're five guys." "Let me guess. The ones we're supposed to be with." Drusilla said snottily. "Stop being such a smart ass Drusilla." Setsuna snapped. "This is totally gay," declared Drusilla. The girls went back to their normal clothes and Pluto opened a portal. She shoved the girls in the portal and then disappeared. 

~*GW world*~ 

The girls landed on their butts on a cold concrete floor. When they looked up there was a wired looking old man with a claw thing instead of a hand. "Hello girls. I've been waiting for you." The man said. "OH NO WE'RE IN HELL!" screamed Lenora. "Who are you?!" Drusilla asked…err…demanded jumping up on her feet ignoring Lenora. "You'll make a good Gundam pilot…oh yes I am Dr.J. I'm suppose to get you on your feet so to say." The old man said. "Oh…you're the guy that crazy lady was talking about." Lenora said making a crazy sign with her hand. "Lenora shut up." Ordered Alexandra. Lenora crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Ah..yeah…Follow me girls." Dr.J sweat-dropped then started walking with the girls following behind him. "You were given memories about this dimension when you went through the portal. So you'll know how to fight, pilot any Mobil suit. All the skills you need here." He said. He stopped in front of five giant machines. "Do you know what these are?" the girls stared in aw at them except Drusilla.  

            "They're gundams." She answered calmly in a monotone voice. "Correct. Moonluna is yours Dru. You're pilot 06 and your code name on missions is what is use to be Nephthys. Merteger is yours Isadora. You're pilot 07, code name is Neith. Shala is yours Alexandra. You're pilot 08, code name is Maat. Miniji is yours Mercy. You're pilot 09, code name is Seshat. Freya is your Lenora. You're pilot 10, code name is Heket." Dr.J explained pointing to each gundam when he said it. "Hey…our gundams have the same name as us when we're sailor scouts." Lenora said happily. Drusilla crossed her eyes at her friend's child ness. "Ok. Any ways since you guys know how to pilot your gundams and have the skills, I'm sending you girls on a mission. The boys have been captured. I need you to g free them. And use your code names. The coordinates are already set in your gundams. So when you get the boys free bring them back here. Ok?" Dr.J explained their first mission. "Mission excepted." Dru said. The girls nodded, got in their gundams and took off. 

~* At the base*~ 

The girls snuck in, so far no guards. When they got closer to the cell where the boys were kept there were five soldiers. They shot the soldiers before they were even noticed, took the cell keys and walked over to the cell where the boys were in. "Hello? Hello? Are you the hot guys we're suppose to save?" Lenora asked. The boys looked up at the girls. "Shut up Heket!" Dru said in monotone. "Whoa. That chick is like you Heero." Duo said. "But Nephthys!" Lenora whined at Drusilla. "Oh god. Shut up.' Isadora said yelling. "Yes please." Alexandra said bopping Lenora on the head. "Seshat. Neith and Maat are making fun of me." Lenora said turning to Mercy. "Can you stop wining Heket?" Mercy asked getting annoyed.  "Shut up! God this day has been totally gay." Drusilla said sighing and hitting her head on the bars of the cell. "We came to get you free an take you back to Dr.J." she said to the boys in monotone. She opened the cell door and motioned for the girls to stop arguing and the boys to follow them. Once the got out side and by the girls gundams the base exploded. "That was too easy." Alexandra said looking at the boys. "01 go with Nephthys, 02 you go with Heket, 03you go with Seshat, 04 you come with me, and 05 you go with Maat." Isadora said pointing to the girls so the boys knew whom to go with. The boys climbed in the girls' gundams then the girls sat on their laps. No one said a word on his or her way back to Dr.J. When they got back to the ware house were Dr.J was, they got out of the gundams and stood next to them waiting for Dr.J. "Great girls." Dr.J said walking up to them. "Ok. Now what you crazy old man?" Drusilla asked. The boys looked at her. 

            "Drusilla Thea Moon. Do you have to be so mean to the crazy people that have been messing up our lives today?" Alexandra asked. "Yes it's fun. Plus they're all crazy. Plus like I said before, this is gay." Drusilla said crossing her eyes.  "You've been saying that all day." Isadora said pushing Drusilla. "Don't plush me Isadora Gweneth Fire." Drusilla said pushing Isadora. "Alexandra Electra Lightning. Tell Dru to stop it." Lenora said. "No. Now pleas shut up Lenora Viola Love." Alexandra said watching Drusilla and Isadora fighting. "Mercy Rose Water make those two stop." Lenora said whining this time. "Ha. Like I'm going to get into it this time." Mercy said looking at the two girls deck it out. The boys looked at the girls with amusement and shock. A lady came out of an office with green hair down to her knees in a half bun with amber red eyes wearing a white lab coat and stood next to Dr.J. Alexandra finally pulled Drusilla and Isadora apart. The boys looked over at Dr.J and the lady. Drusilla saw the lady and glared at her. "Lady what are you doing here? Haven't you messed up our lives enough today?" Drusilla asked. "Nephthys why must you be so mean to me? You don't remember? I use to watch you when your mother went away on business." Setsuna said looking kind of sad. Drusilla saw tears start to swell up in Setsuna's eyes and she started to feel really bad. "I don't know. I remember when mom took trips. I never got to go with but Usagi always went with her. Mom was scared that if she stayed home she'd get hurt or something. It was Usagi Serenity that mom love best. Probably because mom and Usagi were pacifists and I'm not because Usagi's me half sister and my father and son my half brother were not, they like to fight. Mom hated me dad and she saw him in me that's why she hated me. She didn't once tell me she was sorry when he was killed!" Drusilla yelled tears forming in her eyes but would not let them fall. "That was nobody's fault and expeasouly not yours, so stop blaming yourself."Setsuna said looking at Drusilla strait in the eyes. "Man this is almost like watching a soap opera or something." Duo said nudging Quare in the ribs. "Girls. Can we make introductions now?" Dr.J looked at the girls. The boys and girls gave their attention back to him. "Good. Boys, girls this is Dr.P. she made the girls gundams. Girls this is Heero Yuy 01 pilot of Wing Zero, Duo Maxwell 02 pilot of Deathsyte Hell, Trowa Barton 03 pilot of Heavy Arms, Quatre Winner 04 pilot of Sandrock, and Wufei Chang 05 pilot of Altron. Boys I would like you to meet the new members of the Gundams…"   

            Sorry about the cliffy…but I had to stop typing. I've been typing most of the morning and my hands feel like they're gona fall off. Well hope you like this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but it'll be hard with school *shudders* coming up soon. Please review thanks. Moonluna. 


	5. Fighting Friends

One Crazy Adventure, Away From Home

**Chapter 4: Fighting Friends**

Hope you'll like this chapter and review…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time: "…boys I would like you to meet the new members of the Gundams…"

            "…Drusilla Moon 06 pilot of Moonluna also known as Nephthys, Isadora Fire 07 pilot of Mertager also known as Neith, Alexandra Lightning 08 pilot of Shala also known as Maat, Mercy Water 09 pilot of Miniji also known as Seshat, and Lenora Love 10 pilot of Freya also known as Heket." Dr.J said introducing them. Lenora looked at the boys. "Oh…I get it now. You're right crazy lady they are cute. Maybe you're not as crazy as we thought." Lenora said looking at the boys head to toe. Quatre started blushing a tomato red, the others just looked at her and the crazy lady…uh Setsuna funny. "I told you." Setsuna said smiling. Drusilla lost it and started jumping up and down pulling at her hair. "Erg! You guys are driving me crazy!" she yelled. Lenora looked at her. "Maybe you should go to a mental hospital Dru. Hey maybe the crazy lady knows a good one seeing she just escaped from one." Drusilla looked at Lenora with curiosity in her cold eyes. "Nora. Where in the hell do you get these ideas?" Lenora looked around thinking Drusilla was talking to someone else cause she never calls her Nora. "You baka. I'm talking to you. Is there any one else hat goes be the name Nora?" "No." "Then why are you looking around and not answering me?" 

            "Dru. You're really mean to Lenora." Mercy said with kindness in her eyes. "Merc you're a lot like your sister." Dru said letting go of her hair and sat on the ground. "And you're a lot like your father and brother." Alexandra snapped. Drusilla glared at her. "Yeah self centered, mean, rude, arrogant, and pigheaded, did I forget anything?" Isadora snorted. Drusilla glared at her and lunged towards her. "Why you little brat." She said as she got a chunk of Isadora's hair in her hands. "OW!" Isadora yelled then kicked Drusilla in the lower right leg. Alexandra watched and started laughing. "Hey Alex isn't it always you and Dru fighting not Dru and Adora and Adora is the one that always breaks you up?" Lenora sated watching the two fight. Yet again the boys watched in wonder and shock at the girls. Setsuna finally had enough of it and walked over to separate the two. "I've had enough. Isadora you sit here and don't move." She said pushing Isadora in the chair next to Dr.J. "Now you," she said pointing to Drusilla who had her head down. "I am responsible for you. I know it's been difficult today cause things are changing and you're not ready to handle it all but you've got to stop acting like this! We haven't been able to do anything yet cause you're acting immature! Isadora and Alexandra are right! You're like your father and brother! You're self centered, mean, rude, arrogant, and pigheaded! Now I want you to act how you were raised to act!" Setsuna yelled at Drusilla.

            Drusilla had her head down because of an ongoing conflict in her head. 'I'm worthless. Nobody needs me or cares about me. I'm a failure. I'm not fit to be royalty. I put me families' names to shame. I show too many feeling and emotions. From now on I will be emotionless kind of like the Perfect Soldier over there except even less emotions, that way I wont get in trouble and hopefully everyone will leave me alone.' Drusilla wiped all emotion out of her head and off her face. She looked up and stared strait at Setsuna, her eyes dark, cold, and empty. "Do you understand what I'm saying Drusilla?" Dr.P asked looking at Drusilla's eyes sending a shiver down her back and regretting she spoke to her so harshly. "Yes." Said the usually happy blond with black highlights turn emotionless and in monotone and the once light purssain blue eyes turn dark. Setsuna took a step back, tears in her eyes for knowing she did something wrong and harmed the younger princess of the moon, the one she is suppose to protect while she was in this world. "So what are you gona have us do now?" Lenora asked with a smile on her face. "How bout we get jobs or go shopping or something?" Alexandra suggested. "Yeah you could get a job Alex. Do any of you know where a strip bar is so Alex could get a job?" Isadora asked the others smiling. 

            Alex glared at Isadora. "Yeah and can you show were a good street corner is where prostitutes sell themselves, for Adora and Dru?" Alex asked glaring at Adora. The boys looked at Dru, Alex, and Adora with shock, astonishment, and other emotions. Adora and Dru grabbed their guns and pointed them at Alex and clicked the safety off. "We never said we were going to do that. Wasn't it you that said when we get older and out of school we'd move and you'd probably work at a strip bar and suggested to me and Dru that we could be prostitutes?" Adora asked pressing lightly on the trigger. "Yeah." Alex said glancing nervously at the guns pointed at her. "Good. So it was you ideas and a joke…right?"  "Yes Adora. I'm sorry Adora, Dru. Now can you put your guns down?" Adora looked at Alex, nodded, and put the safety back on the gun and put the gun down. Every one looked at Drusilla who still had her gun up and pointed at Alex. "Dru. I said I was sorry. Can you put the gun down now?" Alex asked eyeing the gun. Drusilla was about to pull the trigger but was stopped by Dr.J. "Good. Now put the gun down Drusilla and come here." He said walking a little was away from the others. Dru looked at the crazy old man then back at Alex. 'Oh well hope Alex wont be too mad with me.' Dru thought as she fired the gun at Alexandra. 

            As the bullet sped past Alexandra's Dru walked over to Dr.J. Alex fainted while the others except Heero looked at Drusilla with complete shock. "God these girls are weird. Drusilla there is there craziest." Duo said shacking his head. Alex regained conscious and Adora helped her up. "God Dru. Why did you do that?" Adora asked annoyed. "Cause I felt like it." Came Dru's monotone reply. "Why do you act like such a bitch?" Isadora asked walking over it Drusilla. "Cause I want to." Dru stated trying not to raise her voice. "Just cause you want to be a total bitch doesn't mean that you can be mean and rude to everyone!" "Oh? And why not!?!" "Drusilla yelled not being able to remain calm. "Because you're not as "all and mighty" as you think you are!" "What in the hell is that suppose to mean?!" "What's that mean? That means that you think that you're better than anyone else for many reasons!" 

            "Name some!" "You're fighting ability is better than ours so you think that you can control us." "That's not true!" "Yes it is! Also you think you better than anyone cause of who your parents are!" Isadora yelled. Drusilla looked at her and then at the other girls. "Is that the only reason why you guys are friends with me? Cause of whom my parents are?! Is THAT the ONLY REASON!?!" Drusilla yelled, her eyes starting to water. "Well yeah, we have to be your friend! If we had a choice do you think we'd still be here with you?! Maybe we want our own life!" "Fine! Have your own life. A life with out me. I hope you four are happy; you no longer have to be my friends. Good luck." Drusilla said looking at the girls then walked to the door. The others listened to the hateful words the two girls said to each other then watched silently and some sadly, as Drusilla walked out of the base, the door slamming behind her. No one moved nor spoke. 

             I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks Moonluna. 


	6. A walk into Soldiers

One Crazy Adventure, Away From Home

**Chapter 5: **

**A walk into soldiers **

            Hey I've gotten another chapter out for ya'll. I hope you enjoy it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "What just happened here?" Duo asked looking at the girls. "We just lost our best friend." Alexandra said looking at the door with tears running down her face. "Do you think she'll come back?" Lenora asked looking at Mercy with watery eyes. "No." was all Mercy said. The boys looked at the girls trying to figure out what was going on with them. "I just made a huge mistake…didn't I?" Isadora asked looking at her friends, who in return nodded their heads. She looked at Setsuna with tears clouding her vision. "What are you going to do?" "I don't know yet." Setsuna answered Isadora. "Lets leave her alone for a while. Let her calm down before we go looking for her." Dr.J suggested. 

            ~with Drusilla~ 

   After Drusilla walked out the door she walked along the side of the road not caring about where she was going or that she didn't know her way around. She kept walking along the side of the road looking down and didn't raise her head till she was in a town about five miles away form the base she just left. 

            ~back at the base with the others~ 

 "Are you sure you don't want us to go after her? We really don't know our way around or anything." Lenora asked Dr.J. Dr.J looked at Setsuna. "She has a point," was all she said. "Give her an hour. If she's not back by then, then I'll have some of you go find her." Dr.J said, "Mean while, while you're waiting for an hour why don't the boys get to know the girls. They're your guys new partners." Dr.J suggested walking into a room with Dr.P to talk. The teary eyed girls looked at the guys. "Is there somewhere we can sit down?" Mercy asked. "Yes. Follow me." Quatre said walking to a closed door and opened it the girls and boys went in and sat down none speaking. 

            ~back with Drusilla~ 

 After Drusilla arrived in the city she started looking for the park. When she found the sea of trees with a winding path running through it with benches scattered around the path, she entered the serene place. When she was about five minutes into the park she spotted five men wearing uniforms standing to the side of the sidewalk talking. When she got closer she noticed that the men were soldiers, from what she could tell they were from OZ from spotting the word OZ written on their uniforms.

            One of the men spotted her and nudged the others nodding his head towards Drusilla. The other men looked over at her at smiled. When she got closer to them they stepped into her path. Drusilla stopped in front of them. "Can you get out of my way?" she asked in monotone. The soldiers looked slightly shocked at the coldness and tone of her voice. "Why? What would you do if we don't?" the soldier from her right asked. "I'd shoot you." She replied calmly in monotone. "So you're a soldier girl?" asked the one to her left. "So what is I am?" "Who are you with? What side are you on then?" asked the one center left. Drusilla thought about it. 'What side am I on now? I was with the Gundams, but no body wants me there anymore that's n that side.' She thought about it then answered, "As of right now I'm on nobody's side." The OZ soldier on the center right looked at the one in the center. "How would you like to join OZ?" the one in the center asked. 'Why don't I? It's not like the others will care…what should I do?' Drusilla smiled. "It would be a great honor to join and be with OZ."   

            Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Moonluna. 


	7. A New Home with OZ

                        **One Crazy Adventure, Away From Home**

**                             Chapter 6: A New Home with OZ.  **

I hope you like this chapter. Bla, bla, bla, bla…on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            The OZ soldier in the center smirked. "Great. Come with us and we'll bring you to our boss. He'll make the final decision if you'll be joining us." Drusilla followed the soldier with the others following behind her, climbed into the vehicle with the OZ soldiers driving to their base. 

 ~Back with the other's while Dru made it to the park~ 

            "So…how ling have you girls been Gundam Pilots?" Duo asked trying to lighten the mood. "We've had the skills for a while, but today was the first time to pilot our Gundams and rescuing you guys was our first mission." Lenora explained. The boys looked at them eyes slightly widened, to say the least they were all shocked. "So today is pretty much your girls first day of Piloting a Gundam?" Duo asked astounded. "Pretty much." Isadora answered. "Why only today?" Quatre asked. "Um…I don't know." Mercy said. "Why? It was that crazy lady's entire fault. She came to us and made us come here." Lenora said pouting, "I was hoping Dru would take us to the mall so we could go boy scouting." Alexandra looked at her, "Uh…boy scouting Nora?" "Actually that sounds fun." Isadora sad smiling. 

            "Yeah. Lets go to the mall. Come on Mercy. We know you like to go boy scouting." Lenora said nudging her elbow at Mercy. "Nora what about Dru?" Mercy asked sweet dropping. "Oh…Maybe she's there. She doesn't mind boy scouting." "Nora. She wouldn't go to the mall to look at guys." Alex said sighing. "Too bad. She'll miss out seeing the guys. She's probably at the park, probably no cute boys there." "Nora…I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day." Alex said looking at her. "It's been an hour and the first place well look for her id the park." Mercy said standing up. "Do you want all of us to split up and look?" Quatre asked. " Yes. One of the girls go with one of the boys. Mercy you go with Trowa, Isadora with Quatre, Lenora with Duo, Alexandra with Wufei, and Heero you go look by yourself. You'll all meet back here in two hours." Dr.J said when he came into the room. They all took off to look for Drusilla. 

 ~With Drusilla~

            Drusilla stepped out of the truck when they stopped in front of the OZ base. "Follow me." Said the soldier who asked her to join OZ. Drusilla followed him into the base and through the many halls till finally they stopped in front of a closed door with two soldiers standing to the sides of the door. "I came to talk to the boss." Said the soldier Dru had been following. "You can go in.," said the soldier to the left. He nodded and went in Drusilla following, they stopped in front of a huge desk with a man behind it. "What is it Brent?" asked the man behind the desk to whom Drusilla assumed to be the boss; to the soldier she's been following. "Sir. This girl wants to join OZ." Brent said. "Well, girl do you have any skills to be a soldier?" asked the boss. "Yes sir. I a soldier." Dru answered in monotone. He looked at her, "Who's side are you on?" "I'm not on any one's side anymore, but I hope to be on your side sir." "Whom's side were you on?" "I was on the…Gundam's. I was forced into it today but I don't care for them, the only thing I did care for was my Gundam." Drusilla replied in monotone. "Really? The Gundams? You're not a spy are you?" the boss asked slightly shocked that she was a Gundam pilot. "No, sir I'm not a spy. I meet Brent and her asked if I wanted to join OZ. I said yes sir because I really want to be with OZ not with the Gundams."  

            "How are your skills?" "About as good as pilot 01 of Wing Zero if not better sir." Dru answered. "Well I like you. You could be very useful to us. Brent what do you think?" the boss asked turning to the soldier. "I think she should join." Answered Brent. "Well girl what's your name?" "Drusilla sir." "Well Drusilla. Welcome to OZ, your new home." He said. "Thank you sir." "Please call me Chris. Brent will get you your uniform and show you where you'll sleep. Get some sleep, you'll need it." The boss said. "Yes sir. Thanks again Chris." Drusilla said and walked out the door following Brent. They got her a couple uniforms and he showed her where she was sleeping.  "Here's your room." He said opening the door, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up later." He said closing the door when she went in and walked away. Dru climbed into bed and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. 

 ~With the others tow hours later back at the base~ 

            "We searched everywhere and we still didn't find her." Alexandra said sighing while flopping into a chair. "I even checked the girls restrooms when we walked by one. I didn't see her." Mercy said sitting in a chair next to Trowa thinking. "Yeah. I even checked out all the places where hot guys were and I didn't find her. Though I did get a few of the guys phone numbers." Lenora said pulling out at least 20 pieces of paper with names and numbers on them.

            Everyone looked at her and sweat-dropped. "Nora…wasn't Duo with you?" asked Mercy. "No…" "And why not?" Alex asked looking from Lenora to Duo. "She took off while I went to the bathroom." Duo answered sweat dropping. "Arg…where is she?" Alexandra asked sinking farther in her chair. "This is ALL MY FAULT!" Isadora yelled as she hit her head against the wall. "Yes it is." Alex said glaring at the wall. "I can't figure out which guy I want to call…" Lenora said looking at all the phone numbers she got. She looked over at the door where Dr.J and Dr.P stood looking at them, "Oh. Hello crazy lady, hello crazy ol' man/" All the girls sweat-dropped at Lenora's odd behavior. Dr.J cleared his trough and began speaking to the teens, "Quatre I would like it if Heero, Torwa, Wufei, and Duo would live in your house from now on until I say other wise. Also I would like it if Mercy, Lenora, Alexandra, and Isadora would also live with you until I say other wise. And when of if Drusilla returns I would like for her to also stay with you." "Of course Dr.J." Quatre said. Mercy gasped at the doctor's words. "You don't think she's coming back, do you?" she asked. 

            Dr.J sighed, "Not really no. I may not know you girls very well and I've just met you today, I could tell she is very stubborn. So no I don't think she'll come back." "I hope she comes back. She's gota come back." Lenora said. "We should get going. It's getting late we should get some rest." Quatre said looking at the sadden girls. The girls nodded and followed the boys to the cars and they took two cars to Quatre's place. When the got there Quatre showed them their rooms and they all fell into a restless sleep. 

 ~Next day-with Drusilla~ 

            Drusilla woke up to the loud rapping on her door. She got up out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it. What she saw was Brent standing there wearing only a pair of plants with out a shirt smiling. "Morning Sunshine." Dru glared at him, "What do you want?" "Well Chris gave us a mission. So I came to wake you up." He said still smiling. "What's the mission?" she asked becoming serious. "We've got to go to Colony L1. Gota go to a business meeting for Chris." Drusilla sighed, "When do we leave?" "In an hour. Get packin' cause I'll be comin' back in about 50 minutes to get you then we're leavin'." He said walking away. 

            Drusilla sighed and closed her door to shower, dress, and pack. 50 minutes later just as he said Brent was knocking on her door. She opened the door. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded and picked up her bags. "Good lets go." He said and they started walking towards the shuttle. "So what exactly do we have to do?" Drusilla asked once they sat down in their seats on the shuttle. "We've just got to talk to some of the leaders of the other bases. See each base has someone that's in charge of that base. Our base leader is the leader of OZ. Every once in a while the leaders of each base will get together with Chris and they'd all discus what's been going on. Though the number of bases are low because of your old team." He explained as the shuttle took off into space. Drusilla glared at him, "If it helps any, I've only blown up one OZ base." "It helps…just a little." He said smiling at her. She playfully hit him on the arm. "I'm happy to be with OZ. When I was with the Gundams even if I was with them for a day…I fought with my friends, I just moved there with them and I wasn't having any fun but since I joined OZ I've been happier." "That's good." Brent said looking into Drusilla's eyes. "You're very beautiful Dru. Has any one ever told you that?" 

            "No." was all she could say as she looked into his eyes. "I don't believe that. How can guys not say how beautiful you are?" "I've never even been on a date before." Drusilla admitted looking down. "Really? Well how about we go out tonight on your date?" he said gently lifting her head up to look at him. "Really?" "Really." "Sure, I'd love to." She said smiling at him. "Great. I can't wait." He said also smiling. 

  ~The others at Quatre's house~

            The four girls groggily woke up and walked down to the kitchen. When they got down to the kitchen they saw the boys sitting at the table either, reading the news paper (Trowa and Quatre), sitting there with eyes closed (Wufei), staring at the cooks that were cooking breakfast waiting for the food to be done (Duo), or typing on his laptop (Heero). The girls walked over to the table and sat down each half a sleep waiting patently and quietly for their food. "Good morning girls. Hope you slept ok." Quatre said looking up from his newspaper to the girls. "Erg…" Alexandra said yawning. "Huh? What was the question?" Lenora asked grinding the sleep from her eyes. 

            "He said good morning and then said that he hoped that we slept ok." Mercy said propping her head up with her hands and resting her elbows on the table. "I don't know about the rest of you but I couldn't sleep at all not knowing where Drusilla." Isadora said laying her head on the table. "Er…what was the question again?" Alexandra sweat-dropped and shook her head at Lenora. "What?" Lenora asked when everyone stared at her. "Nothing." They all said, well except Heero, Trowa, and Wufei and went back to what they were doing. "So what are we doing today?" Lenora asked looking at everyone. "We're probably going to stay right here." Alexandra said. "Why?" Lenora whined. "Cause if Dru turns up we want to be here." Mercy said. "Oh. Quatre cutie, what do you have here for something for us to all do?" Lenora asked looking at him. "Ah…like what?" Quatre asked blushing like mad. "Some thing fun." Lenora said. "Like what babe?" Duo asked smiling. "Um…like a game." "What kind of game?" Duo asked her. "Ah…I know one. And we're all playing. Even Heero, Trowa, and Wufei." Lenora declared smiling widely. Isadora saw this and figured out what Lenora wanted to play. "No. I'm not playing that and I don't think any one else will either," she said. "What?" Mercy asked. "We're all playing…Truth or Dare." Lenora declared. 

            Well that's all for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks, please review. Moonluna. 


End file.
